Akumu
Joining Uchiha clan members interested in joining the rebuilt village should make their interest known via RP. Description Akumugakure (literally meaning "Village Hidden in Nightmares") is a small village somewhere in the northern portion of the Land of Fire. It is hidden in forest and at least a half day's journey from any other inhabited village. The village is nestled in the forest and has a high reinforced outer wall. Thanks to their alliance with the Uzumaki clan, they have all the same protections and barriers as any of the big 5 shinobi villages. Inside this wall is the village, which consists of many houses and several community buildings, i.e. armory, training grounds, meeting hall, medical clinic, etc. This is built around a second wall that is far older. It has many ancient protections and a very special gate. This encircles the central complex, a pair of buildings that have been around since the beginning of the Uchiha clan and which were abandoned when Konoha was founded. Politics The village was founded by Nui Uchiha and Okami Uchiha, with assistance from Kantaro Uzumaki and Hanta Uchiha in obtaining the territory. The current leader is Nui Uchiha. Due to the aid received from Amegakure and Kumogakure, as well as the founding members' ties to these villages, Akumu maintains strong diplomatic relations with these two villages. Or they would maintain these relations with Ame, but since the Oni have taken hold of Amegakure, they are no longer on friendly terms. They have a defense treaty and trade arrangement with Konoha. They also have an alliance with the Momochi village, Shotan, and with the portion of the Uzumaki clan led by Ragusha. The developing village supports itself largely through mercenary work, though Okami has recently opened a brewery off site that sends a good portion of its income to Akumu. Residents are available for hire to carry out various missions. History The central compound was found by Nui Uchiha, Okami Uchiha, and Shinji Uchiha, who were looking for the old Uchiha base. They found the compound, but also found another occupant of the base who overpowered them and forced them to leave. It then became their goal to reclaim the Uchiha property as a central point for the clan to gather at and form their own village. After some time spent training, growing, and gathering allies, the Uchihas were able to reclaim the base by killing the previous occupant. Not long after, Nui, Shinji, and Okami all moved into the central base. Nui was able to secure some funding and take advantage of the promised materials offered by Amegakure. Furthermore, she received permission from both the Kouukage and the Raikage to relocate Uchiha from these villages, if the ninjas so wished to move. They then set about traveling through the continent, visiting the Five Great Nations and the lesser ones, to round up bands of Uchiha that had dispersed throughout the world and brought them to Akumu, the new central home of the Uchiha clan, though the Konoha branch eluded them due to complicated politics. Just as the recently gathered Uchihas were settling into their home, they were attacked by some "experiments" that the previous occupant had left behind. This resulted in a fair amount of damage to the central complex and damage to the newly constructed buildings. However, new construction specialists were brought in to build a great number of structures and add a reinforced outer wall for protection. Not long after the building of the village, the Crimson Lotus attacked Konoha and forced out all the ninja and civilians. A number of Uchiha from Konoha were brought to Akumu, though they didn't have much peace before the location of the village was betrayed to the leader of the Crimson Lotus, who attacked in the night and destroyed it. The villagers were temporarily relocated either to a very secret location or to Shotan. After the retaking of Konoha, to which Akumu contributed a very sizable immortal army, reconstruction on Akumu was underway so that the Uchihas could return and the village could take a more public role. Okami is serving as a representative of Akumu and traveling to unite villages in a move to create a lasting peace between all ninja villages. Category:Villages